The Color Of Love
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: On Venar blue is only worn when someone intends to marry. So, the natives are not amused when Doctor Leonard McCoy walks around in his blue uniform shirt without being engaged. They arrest him. He is either to marry one of the Emperor's daughters or someone of his own choosing. But Captain Jamie Kirk makes the choice for him - she puts on a blue dress. (fem!Kirk/McCoy)
1. Chapter 1: Cultural Differences

**Chapter 1** **: Cultural Differences**

The planet Venar was unknown, but had warp capability. It was supposed a first contact routine mission. Well, for about twenty minutes it was...

Captain Jamie T. Kirk had decided to take only a small away team with her. Two male Security Ensigns, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu and Doctor Leonard McCoy.

With permission of the government, that was lead by an elected emperor, they beamed directly into a great hall of the planet's council building. Guards lines the way for them and the Emperor, accompanied by two council members, was awaiting them.

"Captain Kirk!" The ruler, wearing scarlett red clothes and a golden crown, called and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "It is an honor to meet you. We are intrigued by the Federation. We're looking forward getting to know you."

Jamie and her team walked towards him and bowed slightly to greet him. "Your Majesty. We thank you for your hospitality."

Emperor Phido smiled and gestured them to follow him.

They went into a large room with a table that looked like for a feast with fifty people. But apparently it was all for them.

Jamie was fascinated and irritated by that much opulence. It looked like in a royal palace of 19th century earth with the furniture and clothes, but the society was technologically almost as developed as Earth.

It was a pleasant get together - until the Emperor talked with Leonard McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy, forgive my tardiness, I should have congratulated you right when you arrived", the ruler said.

Leonard gave him a confused look and the away team also did. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I don't know what you mean. Perhaps a misunderstanding?" he replied.

The emperor shook his head and smiled. "Your impending nuptials. Please, tell us who your wife to be is."

"I'm afraid this really _is_ a misunderstanding. I'm not engaged and I'm _not_ getting married. Was there a mistranslation when we announced our arrival?"

Now the Emperor was confused. "I don't understand. You're wearing blue."

"Of course he is", Jamie joined in the conversation.

"So he is to be wed", the Emperor said.

"No, Your Majesty", Leonard replied. "This is just my uniform. We have different colors, according to or fields of expertise. Blue is for science and medical."

Phido just stared at him for a few moment.

Jamie noticed the council members were very irritated and the guards and servants tensed. She had suddenly a bad feeling. "Your Majesty", she began." We are sorry, if we made a mistake. We were not aware that blue clothing has a special meaning on Venar."

The emperor shook his head and Jamie knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I could go and change", Leonard suggested.

Phido rose. "Blue is sacred. Blue is the color of love and the union of two souls. It is a sacrilege to wear blue without the intend to marry. It can only be purged by a wedding."

Leonard paled and Jamie's gaze wandered between him and the Emperor.

" _What?!_ No, I won't get married!" Leonard shook his head and got up.

"Your Majesty, this is a cultural misunderstanding", Jamie began, also standing up and stepping next to the doctor. "You can't expect my Chief Medical Officer to marry, because he wears the color blue. We are not from this planet and therefore not bound to this custom."

" _Custom?!_ " Emperor Phido raised his voice. "This isn't a mere custom - this is our strongest believe and done since ancient times. The one who wears blue must declare who he intends to marry and do so within three days." He waved two guards over. "Doctor McCoy will be put under arrest in one of our guest rooms until he does so."

Leonard was about to protest, but didn't get the chance.

"I have three beautiful daughters and two handsome sons", Phido added. "Surely one of them will catch your eye, Doctor. But you also may chose someone else. You have two days to make your decision."

Jamie immediately put a hand on Leonard's right upper arm, trying to keep him calm and not bursting out in rage.

The guards stepped next to them, ready to take the doctor with them.

"Your Majesty, you _can't_ be serious", Leonard said in a sharp tone.

The emperor gestured the guards to lead him away. One of them took his communicator and put it on the table.

"Jamie..." Leonard turned to her while they pulled him towards the door.

"We'll sort this out, Bones. I'll get you out of this. I promise", she called after him and tried to sound encouraging. But she knew this wouldn't be easy, but the thought of having to watch him get married or - worst case scenario - having to leave him behind, made her sick.

"The servants will show you to your rooms", the emperor said and left.

Jamie raised a hand to stop the Venarans and keep them at a distance. She took out her communicator and opened it. "Kirk to Enterprise, can you beam Doctor McCoy on board?" she asked, knowing the diplomatic risks very well.

"This is Emmerson. Sorry, Captain. We can't beam up any of you. They activated some kind of force field."

"Damn..." She closed her com. "Well, wouldn't have been a good idea anyway to anger them... But we can let them force Bones to marry one of the Phido's daughters."

"Or sons", Sulu added with a wink.

Jamie rolled her eyes. And sighed again. "This is unbelievable. They can't just do this", she started to rant and took a few steps. Her mind was racing and searching for a solution.

Finally she turned around and threw her hands in the air. "Any suggestions?" Jamie asked her away team.

Sulu just shrugged. " _You_ could marry him."

All gazes wandered to him.

"I'm serious", he added, looking into the captain's eyes. "You... well, we all don't want him to be forced to marry one of the emperor's daughters and stay here or be forced to take the bride on the ship with him. So... you know... you could simply get hitched to him yourself. Wouldn't be legal in the Federation anyway..." He was tempted to say that it was obvious they were in love and just didn't admit it, but decided not to.

Jamie just stared at him, her mind was racing.

Sulu held her gaze and the red shirts looked at both of them curiously.

Finally, Jamie waved one of the servants over. "I need a blue dress. And I need to speak to the emperor."

The Security ensigns' jaws dropped and Sulu showed a smug grin.

The servant just nodded. "Please follow me, Captain Kirk."

Looking after the captain, Sulu opened his communicator. "Sulu to Scott. You won't believe this..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dress

**Chapter 2** **: The dress**

Leonard McCoy was furious. He walked up and down the room they'd put him in. The Venarans refused to let him speak again with Jamie Kirk or others from the away team.

But two servants had brought him painted portraits of the emperor's two sons and three daughters. Leonard ignored them. He was to chose one of them - which was completely crazy on its own, but even more so to chose only by seeing their portraits and not meeting them in person.

He still hoped he would find a way to get himself out of this situation. Or Jamie, the woman not believing in no-win-scenarios, would.

Jamie...

He sighed and wished she were here. He dreaded probably having to stay on the planet or taking his princess wife on the Enterprise. Well, okay, with the help of the Federation diplomats he might have a chance to get out of this without causing a diplomatic incident. Venar wasn't Federation and no one could expect a marriage on the planet to be valid. Right?

Still, this whole situation was a mess. And all because of the color blue. Which he had always liked up until now as the color of being a doctor and being able to help or save people. And... it was the color of Jamie Kirk's eyes...

Leonard startled realizing in which direction that thought lead.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his pondering.

He rolled his eyes. "Come in."

The old fashioned door leafs swung open and a servant gestured to someone to enter. Leonard feared it would be the emperor or one of the potential brides.

But it was Jamie Kirk.

Seeing her face unwillingly made him lighting up. But then he noticed the strapless blue dress and her hair in an elaborate updo with some jewelry woven in. "Oh _no_... Jamie, what have you done?"

The captain smiled at him and said almost casually: "Just put on a dress to get married to you."

" _What_?"

Jamie walked slowly towards him. "We're getting married. In about fifteen minutes. I won't let them force you to marry a Venaran woman."

"But-"

" _Bones_." Jamie stepped closer and gently grabbed his hands. "We're doing this stupid ceremony and then we return to the Enterprise."

Leonard arched his eyebrows. "Marriage to me would be stupid?" he teased her. But a genuine smile appeared on his lips. "You look incredible, Jamie", he whispered and looked into her eyes.

She held his gaze, blushed a little on that compliment. "Oh well, you now, just something blue. It's a little ironic. I can even complete that old saying."

He chuckled. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

She lifted the skirt of the gown revealing her uniform boots. "Something old", she commented with a grin, let the dress down again and moved her hands presenting the piece of clothing. "The dress covers new and blue." Then she pointed at the jewels in her hair. "Those are borrowed."

"Have really thought about this? "Leonard asked seriously. "That wedding thing?"

Jamie winked. "Oh, come on, Bones. It's just a little act to get us out of here", she said cheerfully, hoping he wouldn't catch her lie. It might have started that way, when she'd asked for the dress. However in the meanwhile she began to realize that although it wouldn't count for the Federation, it _was_ a wedding ceremony. And she'd chosen to do this for him.

There was just one thing she had to tell him now. Her smile slowly vanished and she started to get a little nervous. "Well, there's one little catch", she said. "We have to kiss. A long kiss."

"How long?" he asked carefully, realizing he wasn't adverse to that thought.

"Well..." Jamie started with another sigh. "The maid helping me getting dressed explained the wedding ceremony to me. It's apparently about many boring words and a series of kisses."

"Series?" Leonard echoed a little uncomfortable.

"Well, some words, a short kiss, some more words and another kiss, words again and while the officiate speaks a blessing... a long french kiss. The girl talked about a minute... or two..." Now she avoided eye contact.

" _Jamie_..."

"I didn't know. _Really_ ", the captain assured him. Then she shrugged. "But it's the same difference. I can't let you marry a woman you don't know. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that either." She winked.

Leonard sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't", he answered, avoiding to add that she was the only one he would want to save him like this. After all he had hoped she would find a way - but he hadn't expected _this_ solution.

"So, uhm... I think we should... practice? To get accustomed to each other?"

He looked at her stunned for a moment. This was a _really_ weird day.

"Bones..."

Leonard slowly nodded, trying to put aside the thought how often he'd pondered how kissing Jamie Kirk would be. He never imagined it would happen... like this. And looking in her eyes he had the feeling it might be similar for her? He wondered if he'd ever seen her that nervous.

Jamie stepped a little closer until their faces were only inches apart. She tilted her head and her lips touched his slowly and only briefly, before she pulled back.

He smiled and Jamie smiled back.

Their lips touched again, this time a few seconds. Leonard slid his arms around her waist and Jamie gently placed her hands in his chest.

"Okay... I think we got this", he murmured.

"What about the final kiss?" she asked, a little flushed and almost not daring to do it, because kissing him felt way too good. It wasn't supposed to. He was her best friend, her CMO and this was only to save him. At least it should be.

"Right..." Leonard replied. "You know, I didn't want to marry ever again. Not for real and certainly not out of necessity... But... I'm glad it's you", he said, mesmerized by the blue of her eyes.

Before his lips were on hers a third time, Jamie realized that she wasn't mad about this whole situation anymore.

The kiss started slow again, but since this was, uh, _practice_ for the unavoidable Venaran wedding, it had to be an intense french kiss.

And that was it. Her hands moved suddenly all of their own and slid into his neck pulling him closer while Leonard's hands were sprawled over her back. The kiss became more passionate and Jamie found herself suddenly pressed against a wall, not exactly sure how that happened.

When they parted both of them were gasping for air.

"Yep, we got this", Jamie whispered breathless, pushing him back a little out of fear not being able to _not_ kiss him again right the next moment.

A knock at the door made them turn around.

Leonard took a few steps back and sighed. "Come in."

A servant entered. "Captain. Doctor. His Majesty ordered me to get you. Everything is prepared for the wedding ceremony. Are you ready?"

"Yes", Jamie said with a short glance to Leonard.

The Venaran gestured them to leave the room.

"I think we should talk later", Leonard whispered to Jamie while walking with her to the door.

"Definitely..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

The temple of the gods was bright and had high ceilings. The wedding tradition demanded the groom to be led in the center of the room by groomsmen and the bride to be accompanied by bridemaids.

So, the men of the away team walked with Leonard and the princesses of Venar with Jamie. A very strange arrangement to be surrounded by the women having been brides-to-be only an hour before. But Jamie gave a pretended smile to the Emperor and a genuine one to Leonard.

A man in a ceremonial robe - Jamie assumed he was a priest - stepped towards them and spoke words in a strange dialect so the universal translator didn't work. But one of the princesses whispered to her an Leonard when to hold hands, when to say something and when to kiss.

The away team almost giggled at the first kiss. Sulu smirked and pulled out his communicator to take a few pictures and videos.

Jamie wondered if they had been told how the ceremony would end. By this reaction? No, they didn't know and probably were in for a surprise.

After the second kiss the Security ensigns whispered excited like two fan boys of a popular couple.

And then the final part started.

Jamie and Leonard were already mesmerized by each other. She saw in his eyes that he was in the same predicament as she herself - he hoped to be able to behave himself during the third kiss. Jamie blushed very uncaptainly at the thought of the earlier practice for this moment which had become more than just that.

And then the priest moved his hand telling them to kiss.

Leonard took one step forward and placed his hands at Jamie's waist, trying to keep it as innocent as possible. The kiss started slow, but - as demanded by the ceremony - got very intimate.

Jamie had a hard time to her hands down. She wanted them badly to slid around his neck and pull him closer and deepen the kiss even more. But - they had audience. So she restrained herself and placed her hands chastely on Leonard's upper arms.

The red shirt's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Their gazes wandered questioningly to Sulu.

"Did you know they would have to kiss like that?" one of them whispered to the lieutenant.

Sulu shrugged and grinned his surprise away. "No, but it's great, isn't it?" Now it was a broad smirk for he saw that there was not much pretending in that kiss. He raised his communicator again to take a video.

Jamie arched towards Leonard and sighed into the kiss. She noticed faintly that the priest was still speaking and part of her hoped it would take a while.

At the end it was a way too short eternity.

Leonard and Jamie looked at each other completely flushed and with swollen lips when the priest changed from the obscure dialect to plain Venaran so the universal translator worked again.

"You are now bonded as husband and wife by the godly law of Venar. May your future be blessed with happiness and many children."

Leonard and Jamie managed to keep neutrals expressions, but the ensigns giggled again and Sulu made an indefinable noise at that last word.

The couple slightly bowed towards the priest and the emperor. The princesses congratulated them, as did their father.

Relieved the captain and the doctor walked to the away team.

"Don't you dare saying anything about this wedding and the kisses", Jamie told Sulu, noticing he had some sassy remark on the lips.

"Aye, Captain _McCoy_ ", he said and managed to keep a straight face.

The ensigns giggled again and Jamie wondered how those young men managed to sound like gossiping teenage girls. The captain just shot the lieutenant a - pretended - dark glare.

" _Sulu_ ", Leonard said warningly, when his... _wife_... kept quiet.

Testing the waters Sulu answered: "Yes, Doctor _Kirk_?" This time he was slightly smirking.

Leonard just rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable..."

Jamie grinned. She started pulling out the borrowed jewelry out of her hair and handed it to the nearest servant. "So, who's got a communicator? I talked the emperor into letting us return to the ship and skip the fancy ball he wanted to throw for us. "

Sulu handed her his communicator, wondering if she hadn't noticed it in his hands and him taking pictures and videos during the ceremony.

" _Kirk_ to Enterprise", Jamie said with a intense glance towards her helmsman.

"Scott here", the voice of the chief engineer sounded.

"Scotty", Jamie replied relieved. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

The answer was a short laugh. "Don't let that hear your husband, lassie."

Jamie groaned. Leonard also did.

"Stand by to beam us up. We have enough of this planet. We'll postpone the rest of the diplomatic mission", Jamie said.

The members of the away team stepped closer together and a servant came to them, handing one of the red shirts a box containing the captain's uniform dress and something that looked like a wedding present.

Jamie nodded to thank the man and raised the communicator. "Energize."

The moment they materialized on the transporter pad cheers erupted. About ten members of engineering were in the transporter room to greet the away team this way.

Spock was also there, watching the scene with his usual serious expression.

Jamie shook her head with a sigh. "Nice to see my crew's having fun."

"Lassie, you have _no_ idea." Scotty grinned. "Nice dress."

She let out a laugh. "Thanks." Lifting the broad skirt of her gown a little Jamie stepped down the pad and Leonard followed her. "I'll go and change, Spock. I'll be on the bridge in half an hour. I'll brief you about everything then."

"Yes, Captain." Spock nodded and left, heading for the bridge.

Scotty pouted a little. "No honeymoon?"

Leonard just huffed and walked out of the door without another word.

Jamie giggled and smiled at Scotty. "You _do_ realize that this was all out of necessity, pretended and doesn't count in the Federation?"

Sulu stepped next to her. "Uh-uhm, and _you_ do realize that there were some pretty big sparks during those kisses?" He winked and added a respectful "Captain" before leaving.

Jamie sighed and headed to her quarters, having Sulu's words ringing in her ears and the memories of the kisses in her mind.

The moment the door of her quarters closed behind her, Captain Jamie Kirk found herself suddenly pressed against a wall by Doctor Leonard McCoy. She let out a surprised squeak that turned into a happy sigh and a smile.

"No Medbay?" she just asked, now smirking.

"Wanted to talk to my wife first", Leonard answered and leant forward, kissing her gently.

Jamie smiled into the kiss. "That's not talking", she said with a chuckle, then looked at him a little more seriously. "So, how mad about this wedding thing are you, Bones?"

He pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and she rested her hands against his chest.

"I'm never going back to that planet", he murmured.

Jamie chuckled.

He looked deep in her eyes and brought one hand up to cup her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "But I think something very good came out of the craziness down there, Darlin'."

She smiled, excited about this whole new development. "Just for the record: Not what I intended when I put on that blue dress."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? What if it had been Spock?"

Jamie just gave him one of her Kirk-smirks. "I would have told Uhura to find a blue dress and beam down."

Leonard laughed.

She locked their gazed again and felt a little nervous about her next words. "And what if it had been gold and not blue?"

"Then I would have demanded some golden clothes to wear", he whispered against her lips, placing a hand at the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Jamie arched against him and lost track of time. One kiss lead to another and they finally had to part getting some air again.

"But I'm glad it's blue", Leonard said panting, still holding her in his arms. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress." He caressed her cheek again. "But nothing compares to the gorgeous blue of your eyes, Darlin'. I could get lost in them for hours."

Jamie felt her heart racing. She wanted to stay like this with him and figure this whole thing out. Maybe with some more kissing. Or other _things_. But that little voice of reason and duty sounded somewhere far back in her mind.

After another short kiss Jamie freed herself from Leonard's arms and started walking to the bedroom area where her wardrobe was, leaving him confused.

Between steps she halfway turned to him. "I bet your uniform shirt will suit me as well. Too bad that I have to change and return to the bridge now. But we can test that theory tonight." She winked.

Leonard smirked. "I like that plan, Captain _McCoy_."

That made Jamie freeze for a moment and look a little shocked at him. Scotty and Sulu joking was one thing, but Leonard himself? Despite their flirting and kissing and, well, everything they'd admitted about their feeling so far - _that_ came unexpected.

"Now we definitely need to talk", she said quietly, but chuckled a little. What a day.

Leonard just walked over to her and slowly stepped behind her. He placed a gentle kiss on her left shoulder, then her neck, making her slightly moan. Then he started undoing the lacing of the dress.

"Bones..." Jamie whispered - warningly and wanting more at the same time.

He also placed a kiss on the other side of her neck. "Don't worry, Darlin', just helping you out of this dress and getting a little downpayment for tonight. I want to keep you from the bridge - but I won't."

Leonard stepped around her when the lacing was open and kissed her lips. "I'll be here at seven", he announced and headed to the door.

Jamie looked after him and didn't move until the door had long closed behind him. She tried to process what had just happened, what that day had changed between them and what was going to change further.

She smiled and started getting out of the blue gown and into a golden uniform dress.


	4. Chapter 4: Not as planned

**Chapter 4** **: Not as planned**

The crew was behaving normally on the bridge. Jamie was glad, but also a little suspicious. It was actually too quiet about that wedding thing. She wondered what they were up to.

It was already late afternoon by now. Another thing she was glad about. She couldn't really concentrate and pondered more than once if she should give Spock the conn and call it a day. Leonard occupied her mind and she caught herself again and again thinking of him, kissing him... thinking about his promise to come to her quarters after Alpha shift.

She was confused. She felt like a teenager in love.

Jamie Kirk didn't do relationships. And she did certainly not fall in love. Right?

As for Leonard McCoy - he didn't want to fall in love again and didn't want to get married again. Right?

Well... apparently all those things had changed gradually.

Somewhere between asking for a blue dress and being kissed like never before Jamie had realized she was in love with her best friend. And Leonard surprising her in her quarters, pressing her against a wall and kissing her was a pretty good indication he was also in love with her.

Also, being pressed against a wall seemed to be getting a recurring thing...

So... how to go from here?

This wasn't a fling. This wouldn't just be sex. Jamie Kirk couldn't just jump into bed with Leonard McCoy.

Well, she wanted to, of course. She felt goosebumps and anticipation thinking about what was he was capable of when he could kiss like that. But she was determined not to rush things and realized she'd almost done that a few hours ago.

"Captain?"

Jamie turned her head and noticed Spock standing next to the command chair. "Hm?"

"You seem to be distracted", the commander remarked.

"Crazy day... I was thinking about what to put in my report", she replied, bending the truth a little. She really would have to think about that report. "A captain doesn't have to marry her CMO on a strange planet to save him that often."

"I already took the liberty to issue a warning to Starfleet regarding Venar and the color blue."

"Good..." Jamie said a little absentminded.

Spock surveyed her. "Captain, may I suggest you return to your quarters and get some rest? Your shift would end in an hour anyway."

She was about to decline, but finally nodded. "Okay, you've got the conn."

The captain got up, left the bridge and went back to her quarters. Where the blue dress was still laying on the bed. She unwillingly smiled. The dress made her think of kissing Leonard.

She thought about putting on the dress again... or changing out of her uniform into something nicer...

But she decided against both. Technically her shift wasn't over yet.

Also, she was a little curious what the short skirt of the uniform dress would do to him, for she had never paid attention thinking he only saw her as a friend.

Jamie hung the dress on a hanger at the door of her wardrobe.

She just went for an old-fashioned book and settled down on the couch, waiting for Leonard's shift to end.

* * *

When Jamie looked up and glanced at the chronometer she was confused. 1922 hours. But no Leonard McCoy.

She grabbed her communicator from the couch table. "Kirk to Medbay."

"This is Nurse Ogawa."

"Is Doctor McCoy still there?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, he went into surgery half an hour ago. I'm so sorry, Captain. I was supposed to comm you, but then the next patient came in and I completely forgot. It's a crazy evening."

"Slow down, Nurse Ogawa. What surgery? Couldn't M'Benga do that? What happened?"

"He's in surgery, too. There was an accident during some repairs in the astronomy lab."

"How bad?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Four injured. Could be worse. But two of them needed surgery."

Jamie sighed and nodded. "So Bones went in, although he shift was over."

"Yes", the nurse confirmed.

"How long will it take?"

"I guess an hour at least. Maybe more."

"Okay... thanks... Kirk out." Jamie closed her communicator and threw it next to herself on the couch. She looked down at the book, but wasn't interested in reading anymore.

She placed the book next to her communicator and left her quarters.

Five minutes later the captain entered Medbay and saw Anya Ogawa treating an ensign from astronomy and some other medical personal tending to Keenser.

The nurse looked surprised to Jamie.

"I'll wait in his office", Jamie only said and went there without waiting for an answer.

She decided to write her report about the mission while waiting. It felt a little weird and it was the first time she was using the CMO's computer, but it was also kind of funny sitting as captain in an office in Medbay.

When she finished her report, Leonard was still in surgery. She took a look outside and just got a headshake from Ogawa.

Jamie browsed through the shelf with some real books behind Leonard's desk. Medical books. Boring.

Finally, she laid down on the couch, pulling her boots off and throwing them aside. She felt tired and hungry. But she didn't want to eat without him.

Two minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Leonard looked with a sigh on the chronometer. Surgery had taken a lot longer than he'd thought. It was 2213 hours now.

"Damn..."

He slowly stretched a little and rubbed his neck. He felt sore, tired and hungry... And he felt bad not having been able to meet Jamie as he promised.

A giggle made him turn around.

"Sorry, Doctor, I didn't want to startle you", Nurse Ogawa said. "But you look like you need a little cheering-up."

He just made a grumpy noise.

She chuckled. "Just go to your office."

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just go. You'll see", she said leaving again.

Leonard changed out of his scrubs, jumped quickly into the sonic shower and put on his uniform.

Then he followed the nurse's advice. He went to his office and stopped in surprise when he stepped though the door and it closed behind him.

"Jamie", he whispered.

The captain was laying asleep on the couch. Her skirt was riding up and her long, blonde hair was sprawled around her head.

His heart skipped a few beats seeing her. He unwillingly smiled and had to admit - the nurse was right.

He kneeled next to the couch and gently caressed Jamie's cheek. "Darlin'?"

She stirred and her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. "D'n w'nna g't up..."

He chuckled and made his decision within a split-second. He gently pushed one hand under her knees and the other one under her back. Carefully not to wake her he picked her up bridal style.

Jamie stirred again a little, but simply let her head rest against his right shoulder, sighing contentedly, thinking she was dreaming.

Leonard kissed her forehead and walked out of his office with a sleeping Jamie Kirk in his arms. Her boots would spend the night in the CMO's office.

Anya Ogawa wasn't sure, if she should grin or be surprised when she saw the doctor carrying the captain out of Medbay. The crewmembers Leonard encountered on the way to the captain's quarters were in the same dilemma. But they all decided the same: they grinned.

Leonard just ignored them and commanded the computer with his medical override to open the door to Jamie's quarters. He headed straight for the bedroom area and gently laid her down on her bed.

He sat down next to her, leaned over her and trailed with a hand over her cheek. "Jamie?"

She sighed and stirred. "Wha'?"

He chuckled and finally lowered his head placing a gentle kiss on her lips. After a moment he felt her responding and smiling into the kiss.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty", he whispered.

Jamie slowly blinked. "You've read your daughter too many fairy tales", she complained, but smiled. She looked at him, remaining on her back and realizing it wasn't a dream.

"Doesn't change the fact how beautiful you are."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Doctor McCoy", she teased him, slowly sitting up.

Leonard stayed close to her. "I'm already in your bed, Captain."

She tilted her head. " _On_ , not _in_ ", she corrected with a wink.

"Are you making me go back to my quarters?" he teased back.

Jamie felt her heart racing. She knew she was about to rush into things instead of taking it slow as she'd planned. "Depends", she finally said playfully. "Can you keep your hands to yourself tonight?"

"Hands? Maybe. Lips? No", Leonard replied and leaned forward into a kiss she eagerly returned.

His hands found their way to her back, pulling her closer. She slid her hands in his neck and moaned into the kiss.

"Aren't we rushing this?" she asked between kisses.

"Why?" he replied, distracted by her lips and the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest.

She pulled back a little. "Because."

Leonard shook his head. "Didn't we talk about this?"

She looked at him again. "You surprised me in my quarters and called me Captain McCoy", she reminded him. "We still need to talk about that. I didn't think... I mean..." She sighed. "This was a weird day. I never imagined this first contact mission to go _that_ haywire, let alone ending it in a wedding."

"True. But it brought us together", he said quietly and full of affection.

"So... we are... together? Like a couple?"

"Yes. If you want that. I..." He took a deep breath. "You're right. This day was a complete mess. But I'm actually glad everything that happened _did_ happen. I don't know if or when I would have had the courage to act on my feelings."

Jamie blinked surprised and then smiled. "We're idiots", she whispered, leaning closer again.

Leonard cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I'm a little afraid", Jamie admitted. "You know I never had a real relationship. I don't know how to do this. I don't want to screw up, because I..."

Leonard took all his courage and spelled out what he didn't dare until now and what he was thinking all day. "First of all: I love you, too. And second: I think we already are in a relationship for quite a while now, we just didn't realize it... And third: Maybe that name could become reality one day?"

Jamie look at him with wide eyes and for a few moments she felt unable to move.

Leonard chuckled and pulled her in another gentle kiss, that got more heated when their hands started wandering. Jamie let herself sink on her back again, pulling him down with her. Somehow he managed to kick off his shoes and was suddenly all over her pinning her down on the mattress.

A few kisses and some pushed up clothing later Leonard popped himself up on his elbows. "I'm torn between finding the zipper of your uniform and asking you if you did eat anything this evening."

"I'm not even sure if I had lunch", she replied and really didn't remember.

Leonard climbed off her, got up and pulled her also off the bed towards the replicator. "I think we were way too occupied with me not having to marry some Venaran woman. So, we'll get something to eat now and then we can continue what we started over there."

"Okay..." Jamie said with a smile and ordered some sandwiches from the replicator. Not a full nourishing meal, but one that couldn't get cold - if they got distracted.

She picked up the plate, but when her gaze met Leonard's she put it down again instantly. He had that predatory look again.

A moment later she found herself against a wall again and his lips were on hers. Yeah, this was really becoming a pattern.

But this time Jamie turned the tables and it was suddenly Leonard's back at the wall.

It took a while until they remembered the food again.


	5. Chapter 5: The cake

**Chapter 5** **: The cake**

Jamie woke up slowly and sighed happily feeling Leonard pressed against her back and having an arm around her waist. His hand was sprawled over her bare belly. She placed a hand over his and entwined their fingers.

Leonard stirred a little, but stayed asleep.

Jamie smiled a little and glanced at the chronometer. Her alarm would go off soon. She was torn between staying like this until she had no choice to get up or leave the bed now and prepare breakfast for the both of them.

"Stay..."

Jamie shifted surprised in Leonard's arms.

He smiled at her. "Stay", he whispered again. "Don't get up yet."

"Bridge to Kirk", a voice sounded.

Jamie groaned and reached for her communicator on the bedside table. "Kirk here."

"This is Andrews, Captain. I'm sorry to disturb you so early. There is a coded message from Starfleet Command regarding the first contact mission."

Jamie sighed. "Is it important?"

"It's marked with middle priority. But I thought you might wanna see it right now? I'm sorry. I still don't know how urgent this level really is."

"It's alright, ensign", Jamie replied. "Send it to the terminal in my quarters. Kirk out."

Despite Leonard protesting she sat up. But he didn't let her take a sheet. Not even in exchange for a kiss.

So, she just got up naked and picked up his blue uniform shirt and put it on.

"Told you I wanted to try it on." She winked and walked towards the living area where her desk was .

Leonard looked after her stunned. He wondered if it was the color blue on its own or the fact that she was parading around in his uniform shirt that made him wanting to pull her right back to bed with him.

He quickly left the bed, put pants on and went after her.

Jamie was already sitting at her desk and reading the message from Starfleet. Her lips were slightly parted in surprise, mixed with a little frown of exasperation.

"Darlin', what is it? Did something happen? Is it about your report?"

She rose from the chair and made a helpless gesture. "Emperor Phido is a sneaky bastard."

"What happened?"

Jamie exhaled sharply and put her hands to her hips. "Starfleet got my report. And Phido sent them a message. He asked for our marriage to be legalized in the Federation."

Leonard's eyes widened. "He _what_?"

The captain gestured again and started walking up and down. "He wrote something about us being a perfect couple and this being a wonderful opportunity to mark the beginning of diplomatic relations."

Leonard sighed, but couldn't hide a smile. "He got a point with that couple thing. I think we're amazing together and I'll certainly never let you go." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Jamie leant against him and into a kiss.

"And I really wished you hadn't put on my uniform shirt this morning, but in the evening. I won't be able to think about anything else today."

Jamie grinned smugly. "I know", she whispered into his ear.

He gave her a pretended annoyed look. "And you're calling the emperor sneaky."

She shrugged and reveled in the feeling of being held by him.

"What does Starfleet say about his request?" Leonard finally asked.

"Well, they say the marriage isn't legal. Which we knew. But... it could be if we want."

He looked at her stunned again. "What?"

"They leave the choice to us. They say the diplomats can figure this out. That it wouldn't be a problem for the relations to Venar if we don't want to legalize the marriage. We are completly free to decide either way without consequences. It's only a first contact and the Venarans can't make any demands or anything like that."

"But why would Starfleet let us chose? I don't remember being that the usual way to handle situations like that."

Jamie laughed. "I don't think there are situations like this. I guess we're a precedent."

"Great..." he mumbled with a huff.

"So..." Jamie locked their gazes and felt her heart racing. "Did you just joke yesterday or... do you want me to be Captain McCoy?"

He gently cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. "I would never joke about that, Darlin'."

"And I thought things couldn't get crazier..."

Leonard chuckled. "Think about it. Take all the time you need." He let go of her and collected his black undershirt from the floor. "Breakfast?"

She nodded and looked at him curiously. Part of her couldn't grasp what was happening. Was he really asking her to marry him? Or rather - let Starfleet declare the Venaran marriage legal?

A few moments later she snapped out of her thoughts, because Leonard was cursing.

"The replicator is offline", he said, when she walked to him. "The screen says due to maintenance."

"This early?" Jamie had a strange feeling, but shrugged. "Okay, so, let's go to the mess hall."

"I should go to my quarters to take a shower and get a fresh uniform first", Leonard said.

Jamie grinned at him. "You should bring a spare or two tonight to stash here."

He laughed shortly. "Is that already your answer?"

"Just a suggestion", she replied with a wink and headed to the bathroom.

"Where're you going?" He asked hoarsely, watching amazed how the curves of her body in his blue uniform shirt showed. He finally averted his eyes to avoid running after her and making them both be very late for breakfast and their shifts.

"The shower", she answered, entering the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall in twenty minutes", he said and left quickly before he could change his mind and join her.

* * *

Jamie just arrived at the mess hall when Leonard stepped around a corner. For a moment she pondered if they should enter separately, but dismissed that thought. It wouldn't be the first time they got there simultaneously.

But she couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss on the lips before they went in.

Everything seemed to be normal - except for about twenty crewmembers standing around a table. Including Hikaru Sulu and Montgomery Scott.

"They're here", someone whispered and the group turned around.

Jamie had the same strange feeling as the day before. She knew it had been too quiet about that wedding thing and they were now finding out why.

"Good morning, Doctor and Captain McCoy!" Scotty chirped cheerfully.

Jamie groaned and Leonard rolled his eyes.

The crewmembers stepped aside and presented a big wedding cake with an Enterprise on top on the table. Some writing said " _Marriage: The final frontier"_.

Jamie and Leonard just stared at it for a few moments and exchanged a glance.

"This is why the replicators are offline, isn't it?" Leonard asked and crossed his arms.

Sulu showed them a smug smirk and also crossed his arms. "Only the one in the captain's quarters."

Jamie put the right hand on her hip and gave Leonard an amused look. "You didn't check yours, didn't you? You just assumed."

He nodded slowly while the whispering around them started.

"Oh please," Sulu said. "Anya and a dozen crewmembers saw the good doctor carrying his _wife_ bridal style through the corridors to the captain's quarters last night. And no one saw you leave, Doc."

Scotty stepped next to Sulu. "So, how are our favorite newlyweds today? Wanna cut the cake? The crew's hungry." He grinned.

Pavel Chekov brought a big knife, ready to hand it to the captain.

"You're all pretty sure of yourselves", Jamie commented.

Neither she, nor Leonard took the knife.

Scotty and Sulu returned her firm gaze.

"Yes, we are", Sulu said.

"And don't tell us nothing happened or that you're not together now", Scotty added. "We wouldn't believe you anyway, lassie."

With a sigh Jamie grabbed the knife. "You _do_ realize that Venaran wedding isn't valid in the Federation? That was only to save Bones."

"But the kisses had nothing to do with saving someone. More like you were two seconds away from ripping off each other's clothes", Sulu replied with a smug smirk. "And I have the footage to prove it. And you were very fast to follow the suggestion to marry him yourself."

Leonard groaned and rolled his eyes.

Jamie just shook her head, not able to hide a smile. She stepped to the cake. "Come on, Bones. Let's get this over with."

The doctor stepped at her right side and slid his left arm around Jamie, placing the other hand over hers on the knife. She used her left hand to make sure her right hand was the upper one which earned the couple some whispering, laughing and amused looks.

Chuckling Leonard shook his head, because he knew very well the old saying: Who had the upper hand cutting the cake would have the upper hand in the marriage. He smiled unwillingly - he had absolutely no problem with Jamie being in charge.

If Jamie Kirk were to marry for real, she would never be the housewife type. Leonard realized how much she was the complete opposite of his ex-wife. And how much he loved Jamie being exactly the way she was.

So, they cut the cake and the crew cheered. Jamie even took a little piece shoving it into Leonard's mouth and kissing him quickly. Which meant more applause. And as soon as everyone had a slice of the wedding cake on a plate Leonard grabbed Jamie pulling her into another kiss.

Although the crew was messing with them, this cake thing made him realize how badly he wanted this marriage to become real. It was crazy.

But what was normal about the both of them anyway? An unconventional friendship, cadets suddenly being captain and CMO, pining for each other and then Jamie saving him by marrying him. Crazy was normal for them. Maybe there couldn't have been any other way for them to get together and to get married.

Leonard felt a sudden determination to convince her to take Starfleet's offer and make the marriage valid. The thought of a conventional wedding also crossed his mind, but he knew Jamie wasn't the type planning for months and putting on a white dress to walk down the aisle. No, at best she would do it spontaneously. Like asking for a blue dress and telling him they would be getting married in fifteen minutes. Thinking back to that made him smile again.

Blue...

Apparently blue had become the color of love for them.

Oh, who was he kidding? For him blue was that since he noticed how beautiful Jamie Kirk's cerulean eyes were years back at the academy.

He got an idea. "Sulu, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked when he saw Jamie being in a conversation with Scotty and a few other people.

"Sure..." The lieutenant stepped to him.

"Do we have by any chance blue flowers on the ship or could we get some?"

Sulu blinked at first in surprise, then showed a conspiratorially smile. "Well, well, flowers for Mrs. McCoy, hm?"

Leonard huffed a little annoyed, but hearing the crew calling Jamie by his last name sent a warm feeling through his body. "Do you have to do that name thing?"

"Oh, come on, Doc, you like it when we call her that, don't you? We're just combining the teasing with a little practice."

"What makes you think you need to practice calling Jamie by the name McCoy?" Leonard tried to keep a neutral expression.

But Sulu didn't buy that. He raised an eyebrow and gave the doctor an intense glance. "We could also go with Doctor Kirk."

Leonard snorted. "So, do you know where I can get blue flowers or not?" he repeated his earlier question.

"We don't have any on the ship, but it just so happens that Scotty upgraded the replicators. How about some blue roses?" Sulu grinned. He had a notion what Leonard McCoy was up to and if he was right, it was big.


	6. Chapter 6: Roses and a ring

**Chapter 6** **: Roses and a ring**

Twenty-four times. Jamie had counted. Crewmembers had called her twenty-four times Captain McCoy that day.

Every time she'd heard someone calling her by that last name she'd acted annoyed, but after the fifth time she didn't bother to say something or correct them. She assumed the crew would stop in a few days.

Now her shift was ending soon and she felt a little weird, for it was only one shift - but she was already used being called McCoy. She was almost a little disappointed in advance knowing Spock would call her by her real name in a few minutes.

That teasing of the crew started to grow on her.

"So", Sulu said, turning around to Jamie. "Plans with the husband tonight, Captain McCoy?"

"Dinner", Jamie answered absentminded, this time not even noticing it wasn't her real name.

Well, she realized a few moments later, when she noticed that she _hadn't_ noticed.

Sulu smirked and decided to ask what he wondered the whole day. "Say, was the message from Starfleet important?"

"What message?"

"The one from this morning. It was about Venar, wasn't it? What does Starfleet say to this whole wedding thing?"

"The usual."

"Huh. I would have thought it would stand out when a captain marries her CMO under circumstances like that."

Jamie let out a short laugh. "Still not valid, Sulu", she reminded him. "No matter how hard you wish for it or how often you say it."

Sulu shrugged. "One never knows. Things do happen", he said cryptically, this time knowing something she didn't know. "And Starfleet doesn't usually respond that fast - or at all - to a report that doesn't have to do with a non-critical situation", he pointed out.

Jamie also shrugged. "Maybe." She glanced at the chronometer and rose from the command chair and started walking. "Spock, you've got the conn. I'll be in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain McCoy", the Vulcan replied and sat down.

Jamie was almost at the door when the last word finally sunk in. Her eyes widened and she turned around. She didn't know what was more shocking - the fact that _Spock_ used that name now too or that she hadn't even realized at first, because it felt so normal.

"I don't believe this..." she just muttered, turned to the door again and went into her ready room.

The entire bridge crew giggled. Well, except for Spock of course. But everyone was also surprised that the first officer was teasing the captain.

* * *

For half an hour Jamie tried unsuccessfully to do her usual paperwork. She couldn't concentrate. It was even that worse that she caught herself signing one report with _Jamie T. McCoy_.

She stared at the PADD, rolled her eyes and changed it quickly. "Great. I'm doomed..."

Jamie put the PADD down, leant back in her chair and crossed her arms.

A few minutes passed and the captain listened to the humming of the Enterprise. It was always soothing to her, but didn't help now.

She exhaled heavily and grabbed the PADD again. She re-read the message from Starfleet about Venar and the wedding.

She discovered a few forms attached to the message and looked over them. One was for legalizing the marriage, another was for the change of a last name due to marriage.

And she re-read the message again.

The problem was - even if they were to decide to make their marriage legal, it would look as if it had something to do with the diplomatic relations to Venar.

In a strange way Jamie was thankful to their strange custom regarding the color blue, but that was it. She had no intentions of being connected in some weird way to Venar. When she would be getting married for real - it should be real and not made real afterwards.

And she rolled her eyes again, realizing that thought was about a 'when' and not an 'if'.

Jamie got up and went to the big window. She didn't know for how long she stared into space, but when she snapped back from pondering, she took her PADD again, accessed the forms and started typing.

She actually grinned a little, imagining how Leonard would react to her idea.

When Jamie was finished she left her ready room with her PADD. She crossed the bridge quickly, saying goodbye for the day and getting a few more "Captain McCoy". Which she ignored.

She walked quickly to her quarters, knowing she was a little late. Her shift had officially been over for half an hour. But Leonard hadn't commed her. Only now, on her way home, she wondered about that.

At her door Jamie typed in her code and stepped inside. She was completely stunned when she saw roses. And more roses. In blue. Bouquets all over her quarters. On the furniture and on the floor.

The door closed behind her and she didn't move. She took in the sight and looked around. It had to be hundreds of roses. A sea of blue.

Her mind raced. How did Leonard pull that off? Was that... a proposal?

She made a few steps looking at all sides and smelling some of the flowers.

"Onethousand-threehundred-seventy-four."

Jamie turned around and saw Leonard walking towards her from the bedroom area. "What?" she managed to get out.

"The number of roses", he replied. "One for every day we know each other."

Jamie looked around again in awe.

Leonard chuckled and stepped close enough she could feel his warmth.

"Are you courting me now? Or is this even a proposal?" she finally asked with a smile.

He smiled back and locked their gazes. "Your choice."

Jamie gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher. Then she took a step back and handed him the PADD. She activated it and Leonard looked at her surprised and speechless when he understood the meaning.

The screen showed the form for a name change due to marriage. Jamie had filled it out and signed - but predated three months into the future.

"So..." he began after a few moments. "We were thinking about the same thing and wanted to surprise each other?"

Jamie grinned. "Apparently." She glanced on the PADD and reached for the button to send the form. She touched it.

Leonard chuckled. He should have known Jamie Tiberia Kirk, soon to be Jamie Tiberia McCoy, wouldn't need long to decide and she would take matters into her own hand. While he'd been replicating roses with the help of Scotty she had already made her decision.

Jamie took the PADD and placed it on the couch between some roses. Then she got close to Leonard again and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He immediately pressed her against his body with his hands sprawled over her back.

"I like my engagement flowers", she whispered against his lips.

"Your ring too, I hope", he replied gently and let go of her, went to the couch table and reached for something sparkling in a rose in the middle of a large bouquet.

Jamie looked at him stunned again. So much for "Your choice". She'd been so surprised about the - as she now knew 1374 roses - that she hadn't really noticed the ring. It was a beautiful silver band with an oval blue stone, surrounded by little diamonds in the form of a artfully rhombus.

Leonard took Jamie's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

After another kiss she gave him a curious look. "And you just happen to have a ring like that on board?"

He chuckled again. "I didn't. But our crew is madly in love with us being in love. Scotty and Sulu and... _my mother_ are behind this."

Jamie blinked. "Your _mother_?" she echoed in disbelief.

"If you thought our crew just started to be like that now, you're wrong. Scotty confessed to me they got into a conversation with my mother after the ceremony at Starfleet giving you command of the Enterprise."

"That was months ago..."

"Yeah... Apparently they came to the conclusion it would only be a matter of time until we would end up together. So my mother entrusted Sulu this family heirloom."

Jamie took a look on the ring at her hand. "How come Jocelyn doesn't still have it?" she asked quietly, almost not daring to, because she didn't want to wake bad memories.

Leonard slid his arms around her and she placed her hands automatically on his chest. "She never had the ring in the first place. Mum always said she didn't think the ring was right for Jocelyn and that Joanna would get it someday. I think she knew the marriage wouldn't last. That we weren't right for each other."

Jamie tried to process the words. "But Eleonora thought we would... wow... your mother is..."

He just chuckled. "So, Sulu gave me the ring earlier, telling me the whole story."

Jamie let out a short laugh. "Oh boy, Eleonora will be gloating when she hears our news. Do you think Scotty and Sulu are in contact with her?"

Leonard froze and rolled his eyes. He hadn't thought of that at all. But he knew the answer already. With a huff he took his communicator. "McCoy to Sulu."

"This is Sulu", the lieutenant's voice sounded with a hint of surprise. "Shouldn't you be occupied right now?"

"Do you happen, by any chance, to be in contact with my mother? Like today? Or right now?"

"Uhm..."

Jamie grabbed the communicator. "Sulu, if you have Eleonora on hold or something like that, put her through to my quarters."

A few moments of silence followed and Jamie gave Leonard a told-you-so-glance.

"Putting her through", Sulu just said and added carefully: "May I be the first to congratulate you?"

"What makes you think there is something you could congratulate us to?" Jamie teased him.

"The roses?" Sulu tried. "And the ring."

Jamie walked slowly to her desk covered in blue roses and carefully pushed some vases aside, so the screen was free. "Sorry, Hikaru, you'll have to wait for the answer", she said cheerful and hung up on him with a grin.

She waved Leonard over to the desk. He nodded and Jamie touched the button. Eleonora McCoy appeared on the screen and was visibly surprised to see Jamie and her son.

"Hi Eleonora", Jamie just said with a smile.

Leonard glared a little at his mother and crossed his arms. "This is unbelievable, Mom."

The elder woman made a apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I made them promise to call me and keep me in the loop when you two get together." A smile spread over her face. "And I'm so happy for you two." She surveyed Jamie and discovered something sparkling at her left hand. "Ohhhhh, Jamie, you're wearing the ring."

Leonard rolled his eyes, knowing his mother wouldn't answer any question from him now.

Jamie returned her smile. "I am."

"Tell me everything, Honey. Are you my new daughter-in-law now?" Eleonora was excited and had only eyes for Jamie. "Hikaru sent me pictures and a video. My! Not safe to show Joanna for a few years, but this alien wedding ceremony is very interesting."

"Slow down, Eleonora." The captain chuckled, almost blushing at the thought of Leonard's mother having seen the both of them french kissing for about two minutes. "Sulu surely explained the wedding on Venar isn't legal in the Federation and that I married your son to prevent him being forced to marry a Venaran women."

"And that's very romantic", Eleonora enthused.

Jamie grinned and Leonard snorted.

"But didn't Starfleet offer to make the marriage valid?" Eleonora asked.

"They did, but we decided to get engaged instead."

"Engagement..." Eleonora whispered and suddenly looked at them in big excitement again. "Oh my god, a real wedding! On Earth, right? Please say, you'll get married on Earth. But no matter where you get married - I'll make sure I can be there."

"We haven't talked about the details yet," Leonard finally joined the conversation. "We just got engaged ten minutes ago. Jamie realized Sulu must have been in contact with you and made him put you through to us."

Jamie nodded. "Yep."

Eleonora sighed happily. "I'm so happy for the both of you", she repeated. "This is so wonderful." She blinked a few tears of happiness away.

"Don't cry, Mom."

"So happy..." Eleonora repeated, reaching for a tissue. "And those beautiful flowers..."

Jamie chuckled again. "They were quite a surprise." She gave Leonard a quick kiss. "By the way, I have to correct what you said about the details, Bones. I predated that form, remember?"

"What form?" Eleonora asked.

"The form to change the last name due to marriage."

The elder woman eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise.

Jamie grinned. "Which means we have a wedding date."

"You have a date", Eleonora echoed barely audible. "And you'll take the McCoy name?"

Now Jamie was a little worried. Her future mother-in-law looked like she would fall over any second. "Breathe, Eleonora."

The woman on the screen just nodded. "Have I said how wonderful this is? Oh my, I can't believe this is really happening. You two are really getting married."

Leonard chuckled. "Mom, calm down."

"I'm trying." She sighed and raised the tissue again to her eyes.

"Okay, uhm..." Jamie started. "We'll call you again tomorrow, okay?" She glanced to Leonard and laced her right hand with his left one.

Eleonora chuckled. "Of course, you two go and celebrate your engagement." She wiped another tear of joy away. "And prepare yourselves for me asking you for grandchildren."

" _Mom_ ", Leonard said warningly.

Jamie just laughed. "Bye, Eleonora."

"Bye", the elder woman replied and the screen went dark.

"Unbelievable", Leonard muttered. "We'll have a bone to pick with Scotty and Sulu."

Jamie just giggled and glanced to the bedroom area. The bed was surrounded by roses, but there were none on it. Clearly her fiancé had planned ahead. "We can talk about an answer to her question tomorrow. But we could _practice_ the practical part _right now_..." she purred in a seductive voice.

He returned her intense gaze, smirked and had her scooped up bridal style the next moment. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. McCoy."

Jamie laughed happily when he walked with her to the bed. She decided to tell him later how much she was already used to that name and liked it, although it would take three months for it to really become her name.

For now there wouldn't be any talking in quite a while.


	7. Chapter 7: The Future

**Chapter 7** **: The future**

Author's note: Attention, big fluff overload in this chapter ;) I couldn't stop myself...

* * *

The next morning Sulu was giving Jamie Kirk a very impatient and questioning look when she entered the bridge. But he managed to keep quiet, just greeted her.

"Good morning, Captain McCoy", he said, discovering the ring at her left hand. But he tried not to grin.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Sulu", she replied coolly.

The shift started as usual and when Jamie still hadn't said anything half an hour later, he turned around to her. "So... about yesterday evening."

Jamie tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Did you like the roses, the doctor put into your quarters?" he started, trying to sound casually.

"They're really nice", Jamie answered, taking a PADD from a yeoman. She crossed her legs and started to read the files on the PADD.

"And I see you're wearing a ring today", he added.

"Uh-uhm", Jamie made, still reading. The ring sparkled in the light of the bridge.

And by now, the whole bridge crew listened to their conversation. Some of them obviously, others pretended to continue their work.

"Does this mean, you'll legalize the marriage?"

"No."

"No?" Sulu echoed a little shocked. "But... the ring..."

Jamie let the PADD sink onto her lap. "...isn't a wedding ring."

"But... when we call you Captain McCoy, you don't correct us..." Sulu started to protest, until he understood the meaning of the words Jamie _didn't_ say. " _Ohhh_ ," he made in realization. And he grinned. "You're engaged."

Jamie smiled. "I am."

Sulu made a victorious gesture. "Yes!"

The bridge crew cheered and Jamie laughed, shaking her head about that display of emotions. And about Spock standing there like always, hands behind his back and raising an eyebrow at what was happening around him. Which was a little weird considering that he's also called her Captain McCoy.

Finally, Jamie turned around to Uhura. "Open a shipwide channel."

Uhura nodded and did it.

"This is a shipwide announcement", Jamie started. "We had two interesting days since Venar and our visit there changed a few things between me and Leonard McCoy. As you all are well aware. Yesterday evening we decided what to do now. Starfleet offered us to declare the marriage valid. Emperor Phido of Venar asked them to do so... Well, we declined. We got engaged instead", Jamie explained in an almost casual tone. "The wedding will be in three months on Earth. And before anyone can ask about my name. I actually will be changing it to McCoy. But the next three months I'm still Jamie Kirk, so - and this is an order - I'll be addressed accordingly... Kirk out."

* * *

The order about the captain's name was the first one the crew completely ignored and disobeyed. They continued calling her McCoy. But that was more than okay for Jamie. She just needed to really concentrate when introducing herself to other ships or planet's leaders. At least she tried for about a week to do so and still used the name Kirk. Then she gave up on it. Happily. And not even Starfleet cared that she also started to sign her reports now with Jamie T. McCoy.

The name became finally officially hers one sunny day in summer of 2259.

Near Starfleet headquarters stood a replica of the first ship carrying the name Enterprise - the british HMS Enterprise. On deck of the wooden vessel Admiral Christopher Pike officiated the wedding of Jamie Tiberia Kirk and Leonard Horatio McCoy under white sails with Starfleet insignia.

Leonard and the male officers were in their dress uniforms.

Jamie was wearing a gown in white and gold. She'd actually pondered putting on the blue Venaran again - or another blue one -, but decided against it. She didn't want her real and planned wedding be connected to Venar.

Eleonora McCoy cried and Winona Kirk provided one tissue after another. Ten year old Joanna McCoy was wipping on her feet in excitement, holding the bouquet with white flowers Jamie had entrusted her when she held Leonard's hands for the vows.

And the color blue? Well, this wedding also had blue of course and the whole wedding saying of old, new, borrowed and blue. This time it was a little differently than on Venar. The McCoy ring was old, the dress was new and the earrings were borrowed from Winona Kirk - she'd worn them at her own wedding. The decorative blue garter around Jamie's right thigh was only meant to be seen by Leonard in the wedding night.

The kiss sealing their marriage was sweet and gentle and g-rated. It made the guests awwwwwe and little Joanna jump a little more.

At the reception in the gardens near Starfleet headquarters and the HMS Enterprise Jamie rose at some point at the table and gently knocked with a spoon at her glass to get the attention of the guests.

"So", she began. "Before the dancing is getting started, I want to give Leonard my wedding gift."

Leonard rose and Uhura handed Jamie a little box with a blue and golden bow.

"Well, actually, it's not directly for him and it's also the answer to a question from my mother-in-law", the new Mrs. McCoy continued with a bright smile.

Leonard gave her a curious look, took the box and opened it. His eyed widened seeing its content. He tried to say something, but didn't get out the words. But he slowly pulled out what was inside.

At first the guests only saw some golden laces... until the tiny blue shoes at their ends appeared.

Eleonora and Winona, sitting next to each other, squealed in unison.

Leonard kept holding the little baby shoes, but put down the box in order to be able to slid the free arm around his wife's waist, pulling her into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I guess being stuck on that planet a few weeks ago messed with my birth control a little", she whispered into his ear.

"I don't mind." He grinned happily. "Quite the opposite."

The guests cheered in excitement.

Only Joanna was a little confused. She got up from her place next to her father and stepped between him and Jamie when their kiss ended. " Those look like shoes for a baby. Why would you need them, Daddy?"

Jamie smiled and Leonard chuckled. As did many guests. Jamie took the gift, so he had his hands free.

Leonard lifted his daughter up. "Your little brother or sister will need them", he said.

Joanna's eyes lit up, now understanding what was happening. She looked to Jamie. "Really? I'm getting a sibling?" she squeaked.

Jamie nodded with a bright smile, held the shoes up and put her free hand on her still flat belly. "You are. But I'll take about eight months."

Joanna squeaked again and reached out for Jamie. Leonard stepped closer, so his daughter could embrace Jamie.

Eleonora finally got impatient and joined the three, taking Jamie in her arms. Winona waited until later, but gave Jamie and Leonard a happy smile from the distance.

When the family made finally space for Christopher Pike to congratulate them, the admiral pretended to sigh heavily and gave them a helpless gesture.

Jamie laughed. "Don't think you're getting rid of me, just because I'm a little pregnant."

"A little pregnant?" Leonard echoed with a chuckle.

Pike also chuckled. "So, I don't have to find another captain for the Enterprise or give Spock a promotion?"

"I'm pretty sure the chair's big enough for me to fit in with a baby bump. Or a toddler in the arms. And if I have to fight this through with Starfleet Command and the people on top, I'll do that."

"Well..." Pike grinned now broadly. "I hadn't accounted for your news, but I think my wedding present hits the mark." He reached for a PADD Sulu was bringing him with a smirk and handed it to Jamie. "I knew you'd be starting a family one day and no power in the universe would keep you from staying captain of the Enterprise. Luckily Commander Starfleet is alright with that. He personally signed this. The Enterprise is as of now a family friendly vessel. Married crewmembers are allowed to bring their family on board."

Jamie let the PADD sink and placed it on the table. "Permission to hug the admiral?" she asked with a wink.

"Go for it. That saves me to ask permission to hug the bride", he replied with a wink into Leonard's direction.

Leonard just laughed, when Jamie embraced Christopher Pike.

"Thanks, Chris."

"My pleasure", he answered. "And hereby I throw my name in the hat for the godparents."

Jamie suddenly felt a tug at her dress and looked down. "Joanna." She sank down to be one eye level with the girl. Well, as much as her dress allowed. "What's up, little Pumpkin?"

Chris noticed it would be a longer conversation and went to some other guests.

"When you won't come to live on Earth, I won't be seeing you and Daddy and my sibling... right?" Joanna looked a little sad.

Jamie gently stroked over the girl's cheek. "We'll visit you often. I promise."

"Nothing will change", Leonard assure his daughter, also crouching now.

Joanna brought her hands together and nervously played with her fingers. "I, uhm..."

"What is it?" Jamie gently asked.

Joanna's gaze met Jamie's. "Can I life with you on the Enterprise?"

Jamie looked stunned at Joanna, then Leonard. He was also taken completely by surprise.

"What about your mother? And grandmother? And friends at school?" Jamie finally replied, when Leonard gave her a helpless look.

"Mom and Clay are often away. I have to stay with Grandma very often. And school's boring. I want to be with Daddy and you. I want to see space." She huffed a little. "Okay, I'll miss grandma terribly."

"Did you... uhm... did you talk to your Mom about this?" Leonard carefully asked, when he found his voice again. "Or did you just have this idea, Honey?"

Joanna shook her head as an answer to the second question. "I wanted to ask you already a few weeks back, but Mom said I should wait... and that..." She lowered her gaze and hesitated.

Jamie ran a hand encouragingly over Joanna's upper arm. "Don't worry, Pumpkin. Just tell us."

Joanna looked first at Jamie again, then at her father. "Mom said she's pretty sure you won't have me... Because I lived with her until now and the two of you would be a new family. She said there wouldn't probably be a place for me in your family anyhow or that you wouldn't have time for me." Now the girl sniffled a little and blinked to avoid tearing up.

Jamie sighed and pulled Joanna in her arms, looking questioningly to Leonard at the same time. She could see a mixture of worry, compassion, love and anger in his eyes. He nodded to her instantly and Jamie replied that nod with a smile. She drew a little back so she could look Joanna in the eyes. She gently wiped a few tears off the girl's face. "You are part of our family, Jo-Jo. And if you _really_ want this and your Mom doesn't object, we'll start next week furnishing a room for you."

Joanna's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Really?" she replied in disbelief.

Jamie und Leonard chuckled and he got closer, putting a hand reassuringly on his daughter's back. "Really", he confirmed. "I love you, Honey. And I always missed you badly... But at first you would be the only child on board and we first need to set a schooling for you. And there are no sky, grass, lakes or animals. And no shopping malls. You might wanna sleep about it again."

Joanna nodded, but Jamie and Leonard saw in her eyes that her decision was already made. So they would soon have a ten year old girl on the Enterprise.

Jamie noticed in the corner of her eye Scotty and Keenser. She met their gazes and they nodded to her.

"On it, Captain", Scotty said. " Luckily we already started rearranging the room assignments next to the captain's quarters. Wedding gift." He exchanged a grin with Keenser.

Joanna looked up confused and Jamie gently stroked over her hair. "Uncle Scotty and Uncle Keenser will make sure that you're getting a nice room by making our quarter's bigger."

Leonard rolled his eyes, thinking back at the name thing, the wedding cake and the ring. "Our crew is way too sneaky."

Jamie chuckled and lifted Joanna in her arms when she finally got up from her knees.

Leonard was tempted to warn her about holding a ten-year-old while being pregnant, but he didn't. Jamie's Don't-worry-I'm-pregnant-and-not-sick-glance stopped that thought at once.

"So, let's tell your Grandma the news and hope that she doesn't get a heart attack", Jamie said and started walking.

Joanna giggled.

Leonard looked after them and smiled happily. His family. His _growing_ family. He already imagined Jamie with a baby belly and a little boy or girl with cerulean blue eyes.

He let out a short laugh, realizing how much his life had changed since that day on Venar.

Everything was perfect.

Maybe he should sent Emperor Phido a fruit basket or something.


End file.
